


Dance of the Little Ones

by Remmirath



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Medieval - Fandom, Original Work, Sonnet - Fandom, fairye
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode taken from a short story written for a long time, it may seem a little childish, but who ever fantasized about the famous fairy circles?<br/>P.s. The title of the story / Ode is taken from a song by the band Tuatha de Dannan, The Dance Of The Little Ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Little Ones

**_Dance of the Little Ones_ **

 

There were in the interior at the time of the great knights

 

A quiet little town inhabited by nymphs

 

It was not a city like fairies in the clouds

 

Neither was a city elf, in the midst of forest

 

It was a town underwater

 

Situated beneath a beautiful waterfall

 

A big rainbow framed their entry

 

Forming a beautiful contrast that never undid

 

For neither the night he disappeared, unlike

 

The moonlight still more strengthened the

 

\- Everybody knows the moon is enchanted -

 

And a magical spread through this small town.

 

Not allowing any human

 

Find at least one little fairy

 

At the time of the full moon

 

all the people of faerie appeared

 

in search of rainbow powers of the Moon

 

The Fairies by rejuvenation

 

so that your wigs continue young and slight.

 

The elves and leprechauns hopped around a campfire

 

drumming rhythmically under the blessing at the waterfall.

 

Elves beheld the Light of the Moon

 

and sang magnificently on its most beloved stars.

 

And the nymphs usually silent and hidden underwater

 

danced for their guests, slipping under the water.

 

Nights were always a lot of joy and celebration

 

And some say

 

What on full moon nights, there at the waterfall

 

You hear sounds of flutes and little feet hopping around the campfires.


End file.
